1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system, a method of processing information, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an exemplary personal computer (PC) or the like, there is a system where a print data is not immediately printed in response to a print instruction input by a user and are stored in a memory device provided inside a predetermined server or an image forming apparatus in association with a user name of the user. When a user inputs a user name and a password through an operation panel of an image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus performs an authentication process for the user name and the password. If the authentication is successful, the image forming apparatus causes list information of print data, which are included in print data stored in the memory device and associated with the user name, to be displayed on the operation panel. The image forming apparatus acquires the print data selected from the list information from the memory device and performs printing.
According to the system, because printed material is output when a user exists near the image forming apparatus, it is possible to prevent the printed material from being left and another person from taking the printed material by mistake. As a result, it is possible to ensure security of printed information.
However, with the above system, only a user, who previously has an account to be authenticated, can print. For example, it may be inconvenient for a visitor who does not have the account, or the like, because this visitor needs to ask a person who has the account, for printing. Therefore, it is possible to prepare a common visitor account for visitors. However, in this case, because the common account is allocated to a plurality of visitors, one of the visitors can operate print data of the other visitors. As a result, the security of printed information may be spoiled to degrade properties of the system.
Further, it is possible to install an image forming apparatus for guests. However, an additional cost for the image forming apparatus occurs, and a space for installing the image forming apparatus is necessary. Therefore, it is not a good solution.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-236348 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-051915 disclose these techniques.